goddessgirlsbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
'''Pandora '''is one of the main supporting characters in the Goddess Girls (Series). She is the first ever mortal girl to ever be formed out of clay. Although Pandora's silly questions can make her come out as annoying, she should not be underestimated because she can be a big help, just like of what she did to help Epimetheus. Although Pandora is not a popular student at MOA, she has good friends and good relations with them. Pandora is also a mortal perfectionist, however she can tend to get impatient or impulsive whenever she feels curious, therefore she is mostly spending her time interviewing other students. Pandora is a good school student and known as MOA's "goodie-goodie". Appearance As if a sign of her curiosity, her hair is streaked with blue and her bangs are plastered against her forehead in the shape of a question mark. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a blue and golden chiton. Personality Pandora is described as a mortal girl who is gifted with curiousity thus she is known for asking constant questions all day. A very big amount of people find her annoying because of it and try to avoid her mainly to not be constantly questioned. However, Pandora thinks asking questions is a good thing and doesn't think it's something that should bother anyone. She is helpful, but at times causes the opposite, making her somewhat clumsy. She used to have a crush on Poseidon but changed to Epimetheus, who likes her because of her curiousity. She seems to have a good relationship with both Medusa (the meanest girl in school) and Pheme (the school's infamous gossip queen). She is also good friends with her roommate, Athena (goddessgirl of wisdom, battle and useful crafts and the school's brainy girl). Despite that, she is also friends with Iris (goddessgirl of rainbows, school's optimizer), two goddessgirls who have a slightly better character to be friends with. Family Any siblings or parents of Pandora are not mentioned in the Goddess Girls series. In Greek mythology, Pandora was allegedly the first woman who was made out of clay. Each god was believed to give Pandora a gift, curiosity being one example. She was also the wife of Epimetheus. Friends Athena - Athena is Pandora's roommate and Pandora normally encourages Athena to keep her inventions and ambitions. Epimetheus - Although Pandora and Epimetheus have had a bad friendship at the start, Pandora helped Epimetheus and they became better friends in the end. Iris - Pandora desired to be Iris' partner for a school event, however she found out that Iris was partnered up with Antheia instead. Medusa - Pandora said to both Medusa and Pheme when she was about to sit on the "unpopular kids" table, she exclaimed "Hey, besties!" Pheme - Pandora said to both Medusa and Pheme when she was about to sit on the "unpopular kids" table, she exclaimed "Hey, besties!" Trivia *Most sentences she says are said in a question. Gallery Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Protagonists Category:Characters